El show de preguntas
by SandyP
Summary: Show en donde podrás preguntar y retar a los personajes de South Park
1. Chapter 1

SandyP:-Hola chicos y chicas y sean bienvenidos a esta primera entrega de "El show de preguntas" a los personajes de South Park, ellos están de acuerdo y hasta han firmado un contrato para estar en este show y responder a todas sus dudas y cumplir todos los retos que tengan en su morbosas cabecitas, amiguitos míos.

Kyle:- Este… no hemos firmado nada, por lo menos yo no.

SandyP:- ¿Lagunas mentales?

Kyle:- Solo nos dijiste lo que respondiéramos lo que nos pareciera a nosotros más oportuno responder.

SandyP:- Como sea, si no hacen lo que sus fans les digan soltare a los leones.

Kyle:-…

SandyP:- Bueno, espero sus preguntas y retos y dependiendo de la cantidad de preguntas que lleguen actualizare e días, ¡HASTA ENTONCES!


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy: -HOOOOOLAA CHICOS Y CHICAS!, sean todos cordialmente bienvenidos a esa segunda entrega de…¡EL SHOW DE PREGUNTAS!

Cartman:- ¿Puedes dejar de gritar como una jodida puta?

Sandy: -Cartman- Hablando entre dientes- eso no era parte del guion, voy a soltar a los jodidos perros si no te callas- sonríe sicopatamente.

Cartman: -Esas loca, puta.

Sandy: -Puta tu madre cariño, en fin, en esta segunda entrega todas sus preguntas serán respondidas y sus retos cumplidos por los chicos, que amablemente, no fueron para nada forzados a hacer.

Sandy: - Empezamos por estas dos preguntas para Stan y Kyle de parte de Mota, saludos para ti

Kyle, escucha bien y tu pregunta dice así: ¿Te sientes atraído hacia alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Kyle: - Em… esta señora me prohibió mentir, así que, la verdad… solo diré que he tenido luchas internas.

Cartman: - ¿Escucharon eso? El judío es marica.

Stan: ¡CALLATE CARTMAN!, el no dijo eso.

Cartman: - Y su novio hippie lo defiende.

Sandy: - Stan- le toca el hombro- No vale la pena, mejor responde tu pregunta que dice… wow, es la misma que Kyle: ¿Te sientes atraído hacia alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Stan: - La verdad es que no, soy muy feliz con Wendy.

Sandy: - Y todos te creemos, bueno, las siguientes preguntas son de, ¡LUIS CARLOS!, pues si, como puedes leer, he vuelto, un saludo muy grande para ti y aquí los chicos cumplirán tus retos y tus preguntas- Sonrisa malévola-

Sandy: - Para Cartman, dice: ¿Por qué una vez tu primo y tú se tocaron los pitos?

Cartman: ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA? ¡JAMAS HICE ESO!

Sandy: - Cuando fingiste tener tourette y al final si tenías lo dijiste.

Cartman: - Oh, eso solo fue parte de la actuación

Sandy: - Luis, como yo lo sé todo y Cartman no te quiere responder, te dire, Cartman y su primo estaban en la habitación del primero, su primo había salidos de la ducha y Cartman se impresiono al ver que su primo la tenía más grande que él, y en un intento de medírselas mutuamente utilizaron el espacio entre el dedo pulgar e índice al tener la mano extendida, y cuando Cartman tuvo que tocarlo para medirlo lo perturbo mucho.

Cartman: -¡ESO JAMAS PASO HIJA DE PU…! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡LOS PERROS NO!

Sandy: - Se lo adverti…

(Cartman corre por toda la casa-estudio de los perros guardianes).

Sandy: - Siguiente pregunta de Luis Carlos- ¡PRODUCIOOON! Que lo perros no molesten más a Cartman, hay un reto para él, Cartman, lámele el culo a Kyle, oye mira, hazlo rápido, no alegues nada, que entre más rápido lo haces, más rápido acabara.

Kyle con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro se comienza a bajar los pantalones, mientras Cartman se mentaliza para lo que está a punto de hacer, Eric se acuesta boca arriba en el suelo y Kyle se gana en cuclillas en su cara y Cartman con cara de asco le comienza a lamer el culo.

Cartman: - Ya no vale la pena vivir, lamerle el culo a un judío ha sido la peor humillación de mi vida.

Sandy: - Se lo merecía, Kenny, tu pregunta es: ¿Por qué te volviste una puta princesa japonesa traidora?

Kenny: Creo que la respuesta es muy simple, porque en ese momento quería ser una puta princesa japonesa traidora, ¿Algún reto para mi belleza?

Sandy: - No soy una de tus putas Kenny, no me digas así, y si, hay un reto para ti, baila con tu traje de princesa japonesa, pero no cualquier baile, Stripers.

Kenny: - Pero si ese no es ningún problema- sonríe coquetamente mientras va con el equipo de la producción a prepare.

De repente sale mucho humo y se empieza a ver como emerge de los suelos un tubo con Kenny arriba de él y empieza a hacer movimientos sugestivos mientras los chicos y chicas lo observaban con cara de WTF y Butters estaba súper sonrojado.

Sandy: Bueno Kenny, ya puedes bajarte- Y de repente el tubo comienza a bajar por donde vino- Bueno, Stan tu pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Has vuelto a pensar en ese niño que murió cuando tu equipo perdió ese partido de Hockey?

Stan: - La verdad, si, pero no me gusta para nada hablar de eso, ya pasaron muchos años…

Sandy: - Stan, también hay un reto para ti, tienes que embriagarte hasta que comiences a delirar y comiences a revelar tus secretos guardados.

Producción le trae botellas de Bacardi (Vodka) y empieza a tomar muy de prisa.

Stan: - Wendy… ¡ERES UNA PUTA!- se acerca a Kyle tambaleando- Amigo, tienes buen culo, se la he tocado a mi perro Sparky, mis padres tienen videos de porno casero y me he masturbado viéndolos, cuando lo hago con Wendy pienso en otras personas y…- Entra en coma etílico.

Sandy: - Ya se le pasara, Kyle, tu pregunta es: ¿Cómo se sintió formar parte del ciempiés humano?

Kyle: - Ser parte de eso fue… horrible, especialmente por ser el de al medio y comerme la mierda de otro… ¿Algún reto?

Sandy: - Bueno si, debes decirle a tu madre todas sus verdades en la cara sin titubear.

Kyle: - Bu-Bueno, em… Aquí vo-voy, ¡MAMA!

Señora Broflovski: - ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?

Kyle: - Es que… creo, creo que soy gay y… y

Señora Broflovski: ¿QUE?, ¿QUE?, ¿QUE? – Empieza a perseguir a Kyle-

Kyle: ¡MAMA!, ¡NO!, ¡ES MENTIRA TE LO JURO!

Sandy: - Bueno, que ellos solos arreglen sus problemas, Cartman un reto de parte de Bokkun14, un saludo para ti, Cartman, tienes que hacer todos los que te digan los demás de la sala.

Los chicos se reúnen para planear que le puede hacer Cartman por ellos.

Wendy: - Creo que todos quereremos que hagas lo mismo- saca de una bolsa un dildo- metete esto por el culo y di que amas a los judíos y que donaras dinero para las mujeres con cáncer de senos.

Cartman: - ¡JODETE PUTA!

Bebe: - Y tampoco puede decir insolencias.

Cartman agarra el dildo, se baja los pantalones y se comienza a meter el dildo por el ano.

Cartman: - A-amo a los, ¡AH!, judíos y-y, donare ¡AH! Di-dinero a las mujeres con ¡AAAH! Cáncer de senos, ¡YA LISTO NO PUEDO CON ESTO!

Wendy: - Perfecto- sonríe con malicia.

Sandy: - Chicos, tengo demasiado sueño, Kyle quedas a cargo, me iré a dormir y me despiertan para cerrar el show.

Kyle: - Em… bueno, adiós, bueno, las siguientes preguntas son de VianyYutaka, y estoy seguro que no tengo lagunas mentales y que la que organizo este show nos engaño, en fin, para Tweek, dice: ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido poner trampas para gnomos en tu cuarto? A mi sobrino le funcionan y esos odiosos gnomos no entran a robar tus calzones.

Tweek: - Yo, he, ¡AH!, no, nu-nunca lo he hecho, pero ¡GAH!, lo intentare.

Kyle: - Craig, esto es para ti, dice: ¿Stripe, Tweek o Red Racer? En caso de elegir cualquiera menos a Tweek ¿Porque? Si es la sensualidad andante :C

Craig: - Stripe, el ante todo- le saca el dedo.

Kyle: - Que… simpático, bueno, aquí tienen un reto para los dos: me gustaría ver a Tweek y Craig con sus ropas metrosexuales haciendo fanservice.

Craig: - ¿A qué se refiere con fanservice?

Wendy: - No lo sé, supongo que se tienen que besar y tocar y cosas así

Craig acorrala a Tweek contra una de las paredes más cercanas, agarra su pierna derecha y la apega asía el, mientras besa su cuellos y Tweek no para de temblar y está súper sonrojado.

Craig: - ¿Listo?- Dice con Tweek aun "apegado" al él.

Kyle: - Su-supongo que sí, siguiente pregunta o reto, de parte de nerdycrazygirll: Chicos, si tuvieran que compartir habitación con alguno de los presentes, ¿con quién sería?

Kyle: - y-yo con… Stan.

Stan: - Espero que Wendy no me escuche pero con Kyle.

Cartman: - Con ninguno de estos maricas ni putas.

Kenny: - Con Butters.

Wendy: - Con Stan.

Bebe: - Con Kenny.

Butters: - Co-con Kenny.

Pip: - Con Damien.

Damien: - Apoyo a Cartman.

Craig: - Igual apoyo al culon.

Tweek: Con, ¡GAH!, Cra-Craig.

Gregory: - Con Christophe.

Christophe: - Gregory es el único que me cae un poco bien aquí, así que supongo que él.

Clyde: - Con alguna de las chicas.

Token: - Con nicol.

Kyle: - Ahora de parte de Miracles Kanai, Butters, ¿A quién consideras como mejor amigo?

Butters: - Em… bu-bueno, la verdad es que Pip es un buen amigo, así que él.

Kyle: - Para ti, culon: ¡Te adoro Coon! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡Y no eres para nada gordo! Toma unos pollos fritos del KFC *se los da* :3

Coon: - Pero claro que no soy gordo, soy fuertecito, gracias por el pollo, puta.

Kyle: - No trates asi tus fans… Stan, tienes que besar a la pu…Wendy sin vomitar.

Stan: - Oh, eso no será problema, ya no pasa tan amenudo- agarra a Wendy por la cintura y la besa.

Chicas: ooooow.

Kyle: - Ya, ya, para mi:¿Aun estás enamorado de Rebecca o decidiste olvidar tu amor por ella?

Kyle: - Ya hace mucho que ya no, es más somos muy amigo incluso esta aquí con nostros, Rebecca ven a saludar.

Rebecca: - ¡Hola!

Kyle: - Kenny: Mysterion ¿Prefieres ser el único rival de Professor Chaos o que hayan otros heroes (como The Coon) que tambien sean rivales de él?

Kenny: - Prefiero ser su único rival… tú me entiendes- La mira sugestivamente.

Butters: - Ke- Kenny- lo mira sonrojado.

Kenny: - Vamos a hablar a mi cuarto Butters.

Kyle: - Em…, Gary: Reto al mormon de Gary a besar al nerd de Mark xD ¡VIVA EL CRACK!

Gary: - Eso no va con mi religión.

Kyle: - Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Gary estira la trompita y le da un beso rápido en los labios a Mark.

Kyle: - Que... rápido, otro reto para Cartman, como amo los retos para el culon: Y mi ultimo reto es que Cartman abrace a su querido medio hermano pelirrojo Scott Tenorman :v.

Cartman: ¡QUE LES DA CONMIGO!

Kyle: - Ya hazlo culon

Cartman: - No besare a ese hijo de pu… ¡NO, LO PERROS NO!

Cartman besa de la misma manera a Scott, que Gary a Mark

Kyle: - ¿Sandy?, em… ¿Oye?

Sandy: - media dormida- Mhg

Kyle: - Creo que mejor despido yo, buenos chicos y chicas, esperamos con ansias, sus preguntas retos, especialmente Cartman, ¿Verdad culon?

Cartman: - Callate judío marica.

Kyle: ¡ADIOS!


End file.
